More to Him: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
by breecheese9786
Summary: Something is triggered on her sixteenth birthday, and Trinity finds herself stuck in the Assassin's Creed game. How will she get home, what will happen when she finds there is more to the heartless shell of Altaïr than meets the eye? And what will happen if this is not the last time this anomaly occurs...
1. Happy Sixteenth Birthday!

Hello guys, I'm breecheese, and I fahking love videogames.(Reveiw if you know where that's from)

Just kidding. But i do like AC. And guess what? That's what this fanfic is about!

So, i don't own Assassin's Creed, but i wish i did, so lets get started!

_Happy 16th Birthday!_

Finally, my sixteenth birthday had finally arrived, and I couldn't wait play assassin's creed (Yes, I found it hidden on the top shelf where we keep non-perishable vegetables; nice try dad.) Ya I know, AC3 comes out in a couple of days, but let's start at the beginning first, even though I've seen my cousin play AC2. Besides, from all the AC trailers I've watched, Altair was my favorite. His 'I can do everything, leave me the fuck alone' attitude made me want to know his character more. Everyone hated him because of his higher ability than the rest, but his cocky personality makes him even more un-liked. Where are my manners? My name is Trinity Nelson, I have black hair with a white highlight in the front(kind of like that chic from the x-man), and I have one parent. My mother died from kidney cancer around my fifth birthday, but that's not why I act emo. It's mainly at school,Hannah, with a pink bitchy personality, and she has it out for me, I have no idea why though. I usually come home with a few bruises, but I just tell my dad I fell down the stairs, and he believes it. My boyfriend also dumped me not that long ago, and decided to start dating Barbie, so I have a strong distrust when it comes to guys. He ended up abusing me about a month into our relationship, then one day he had broken my ribs and left me. So it's not as much distrust as it is fear. My dad decided that I should be happy for once in my life, and since I have been drooling over AC, he got it for me. He noticed the downfall of my grades, as well as emotions, so he wants to cheer me up. He always manages to make me laugh in the morning, but once I get to school, I turn to ice. He's always worrying about me now, but I try to tell him not to. I had woken up at 6:30, and I could smell pancakes, so I knew better than to get up yet. On every birthday I've ever had, my dad decides to make me my favorite breakfast, and give it to me in bed, so I'll just have to wait half an hour until he's done, so I can play assassin's creed. I took out my drawing book and finished my picture; Altair killing a Jerusalem guard in the middle of a crowd. It was a silent assassination with his hand covering the guards mouth, muffling his cry of pain, and no-one noticed. I had gone from drawing more emotional pics, to large groups of assassins(brotherhood) to quiet assassinations, with both of them containing Altair, except for the renaissance ones. I heard a small knock on the door, and my father came in shortly after. "Happy birthday sweety!" He carried in a large tray with a plate that had sausages, pancakes, and whipped cream on top, with a glass of orange juice at the side. "Morning dad!" I gave him a small smile as he placed the tray on my desk, and I placed my book on my bed. My dad picked up the art book and started flipping through it. "Your fascination with this Altair character looks like it's turning into an obsession, but these drawings are good honey!" My smile faltered as he handed it back, and left my room. I stopped my façade, and took a bite of sausage. I soon finished and got up, almost floating over to my closet, revealing my large array of…black. I picked out a purple and black stiped tee with netted arms(to my wrists) and long black pants, grabbing my white and black headband. I headed out my door to find my dad in the living room, waiting for me to come out. "Here is your present honey," He held out a game-sized black gift bag, and I eagerly took it and revealed the heavenly sight inside. Assassin's Creed 1. I looked at my dad, he nodded, and I ran downstairs to our tv room, quickly putting the xbox on green. I impatiently waited as the rest of the electronics turned on, and I sat down on the couch, opening and reading the manual. I never actually got to PLAY when my cousin came over with AC2, so I had to learn the hard way. It had been only half an hour, and I had already gotton to the point where I had to start killing my nine targets. I decided it was time to go to school, so I got up, and got my bag, grabbing my ipod and putting my other things inside. I was NOT keeping my game at home alone all by itself, so I decided to take it with me to put in my locker when I got there. As I left the house, the cold autumn air nipped at my nose, and I got started on my five minute walk to school. As soon as I entered the crowded halls, I regretted it. I saw the Barbie and Jessie make their way towards me, as well as her possy. "Well what have we here? Isn't it your birthday today as well?" Her grin annoyed me, and I just wished I could stab her in her fucking heart. "Go away bitch, I'm not in the mood." She grabbed my hair in a furious rage as Jessie pulled at her shoulder. "Hannah, let me handle this…" She looked back at him, her anger dissipated, as he pushed her aside and came towards me. "Nice to see you again trinity.." He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the locker, slowly inching towards my face. "Know. Your. Place. Good day …" I cringed at every word until he let go and left me to fall against the lockers. I couldn't do anything, I felt weak . He was stronger than me and I was afraid of him. I could stand up to any girl, but he made me this way when it came to guys, and I hated it. I put my stuff in my locker, and miserably went through the day. I was to excited when I finally got home and went to my room. I decided to play more AC so I took my bag with me and exited my room, to find myself in a crowded street. I was more than surprised with my mysterious find, and when I went to look back to where my door was, there was only a wall. And the funny thing is when I looked across the street, I could've sworn I saw a white outfit jump down into a hole in the roof….

Short first chapter i know, but i'm working on Leaves,Leather,Lapis, and Love? which is my minecraft fanfiction, so go ahead and check it out, and while your at it, click the reveiw button and comment, cause you know you want to...(You know i'm talking about you Creepers Rock!)


	2. Jerusalem

My mistake, it was "What's up guys?" and not hey gys, sooooo...yeah

Altair:...

Trinity:What?

Altair: Get away form me woman, or i will kill you

Bree:WTF ALTAIR?! Have some respect dude!

Altair: *Unsheaths sword*

Bree:Hahahaha...nevermind *smokebomb* Bye!

Trinity:Thats in AC2...okay, Bree doesn't own Assassin's Creed!

Jerusalem

I had crossed what I assumed to be the town square, and followed to the building the guy jumped into. I went all the way around the building to find an alleyway, but no way up; yet. As I rounded the second corner, and finally found a ladder. Yes, I know, I should be freaking out right about now, but that won't help me, so why bother? I slowly climbed the ladder until I came across the flat roof, revealing a large meshed wooden area, with a hole, where I assume the man jumped into. This all looked to familiar to me, so I was starting to run through my memories to see where it was. I stopped when I finally looked down, to reveal the symbols of the creed, and my eyes widened. "Oh shit." I was in Assassin's Creed, and it was probably reaaaally fucking dangerous. If I went down into the bureau, I would be killed instintaniously. I hopped back down, and immediately saw four gaurds starting to approach me. 'Great, they probably won't understand a word I'll say, and they'll kill me. "You, woman! Who are you?!" English. He was speaking perfect English. What is going on here? "Respond woman!" "Don't go calling me woman you asshole, it's rude!" )Oooohhhh shit. I'm dead. The guards drew their swords, and I made a run for it. Not bothering to watch where I was going, I headed straight down an alley…to a dead end. I turned around just in time to see the guards turn the corner, and head straight for me. "You are an intruder here, we will have to take you in for interrogation, but let's have some fun first…" The first guard put his sword away, as the other three advanced towards me and held my arms. I was about to scream when the guards lips connected with mine, and he forced his way into my mouth. Tears rolled down my face as he put his hand under my thin shirt, pulling it up to reveal my pale stomach. I closed my eyes, remembering being assaulted more than once, and gave up my struggle, knowing it was pointless. I heard a small muffled voice as I reopened my eyes, feeling the guards let go, and found an angel in white, with blood staining his sleeve and hidden knife. I fell back against the wall as they charged at him, but he drew his sword and killed off another one. The third one charged at him, but he cut him down as well, leaving the last guard who assaulted me, trembling in his shoes. "Pathetic and I thought you were supposed to protect the people, not harm them." The last guard dropped his sword as the assassin pulled his hidden blade from his head, and wiping the blood of with a piece of cloth. Tears kept falling down my face as I soon started feeling dreary, and soon after fell unconscious. It was funny, the voice sounded so familiar, but yet too young to be who I thought it was…

I woke up to an unfamiliar place, and when I cleared my eyes , since I was crying, I found myself on some pillows located by a small waterfall…..with the creed symbol on it. I'm a dead woman. Why was I in here in the first pl- oh, that's why. Before I could get up, the assassin was on me in moments, holding his hidden weapon to my throat. "I-um-I…" "Who are you? And why are you dressed so strangely? Are you a templar?" He looked about 16, but it couldn't be anyone from the game, that was just impossible-"Altair, leave her alone. If she was a templar she would've held her own against those guards." "But what if she planned it?!" "Altair? As in Altair Ibn-La'Ahad?!" Their eyes both widened as they look towards me. "Who. Are. You?!" His blade pressed harder against my neck, and I felt it pierce a little, as a warm drip fell down my neck." "Altair! Stop it!" The older man pulled him off me as I put my hand to my neck, and squirmed into the corner. "Now girl, why don't you tell us who you are…" "You can't be real, none of this is real!I'm not even from this time!" I quickly went through my purse, pulling out my birthday gift, and shoving it into their faces. "What is this….." He took the xbox game from my hands and turned it around, not able to figure out how to open it. "Hand it to me for a second." I took it back and opened it to reveal the disk, but I took out the manual instead, flipping to the page about Altair. Altair swiped it from my hands, and his face contorted into frustration. "What does this say woman? I cannot decipher this language!" He handed it back to me as I read it aloud. "**An assassin from the Third Crusade. He is mysterious and generally prefers to stay that way. He is the protagonist of Assassin's Creed."** "He grabbed me by the throat and I dropped the manual. "And how do we know you're not lying?!" Before I could respond, Altair was sent flying to the other side of the room. "When I say enough is enough, I mean it Altair!" The man had apparently had enough of his disobedience, and then he came towards me. "Do not mind him child, he is young and ignorant, but will learn his place soon enough." I flinched as he reached a hand out toward me, but took it back after my reaction. "Would you like me to go out to the market to get some food for you?" I slowly nodded my head, and he turned to look at Altair. "Stay here and watch her, your mission can wait." Altair grumbled as he got up, but nodded, acknowledging the command. "Yes Rafiq….." The Rafiq ran towards the wall with the fountain, and climbed up and over onto the roof, disappearing quickly. Altair just looked my way and glared, slowly approaching and sitting on the pillows across from me. "Try to escape and I will kill you…" I just turned my head towards the left and ignored his comment, thinking about how I would get home…..

I hadn't noticed I fell asleep, but soon enough, I woke up to the dark room of the bureau, with the only source of light being the moon. I looked to my left to see a weaved bowl of fruit, so I grabbed an apple and bit into it. I decided to get up, but stopped when I looked across the room to see a breathing pile of white. I looked closer in the dark to see it was assassin's robes, and assuming it was Altair, I crawled against the wall quietly. As soon as I made it to the doorway, I felt metal against my neck, and was soon flipped over to see Altair straddling me and holding a knife to my neck. "I told you I would kill you if you tried to escape…" "But I wasn't!" I yelled/ whispered, but he just deepened his glare. "I swear, I wasn't escaping…..please believe me." He retracted his blade and got off of me, heading back over to the pillows, leaving me at the doorway. I got up and headed into the next room, finding a book on the counter area. I flipped it open to the middle, seeing as it was all in Arabic(I presumed), so I closed it, heading back into the other room. I sat down beside Altair, who was leisurely lying down, leaning against his elbow for support. "Sooo…..what kinds of things do you like?" "That is none of your concern woman." "I was just trying to make conversation….." "Assassins don't 'make conversation'." I sighed as he went back to picking at the grapes in the bowl as I looked through my bag. Luckily I had brought my drawing book and a pencil, so I began to draw to my heart's content. Altair looked over shortly afterwards, and his eyes widened at my abilities. "You are fairly good. But I have seen better." I threw a glare at his disturbance, but went back to my drawing of a hawk. The moonlight almost made the picture come to life, but it soon went away, and the sun began to rise. The Rafiq came through the roof, and went over to Altair. "You are to escort her to Masayaf, is that understood?" "Yes Rafiq." "Good then, you will leave immediately." Altair had come towards me and grabbed my arm, leading me over to the wall. "Climb it." I just looked up towards the roof, and back down at the fountain. "Seriously?" "Yes, now hurry up." I put my foot onto the fountain ledge, and grabbed onto the tip of the creed symbol, hoisting myself up. I had managed to make it halfway up, and I finally grabbed the wooden meshed ledge, but I couldn't find a place to put my foot so I just hung there. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" "I can't…..I'm stuck." "Are your arms really that weak? Hoist yourself up!" I pulled myself up as far as I could, but it wasn't enough as I slipped and fell myself falling back down. I had landed, but it was hard ground like I imagined, it was soft, and….white. I looked behind me to see Altair holding my waist and his other hand steadying himself from falling fully over, as we were both on the ground. "Get. Off….." I looked up to his face, seeing a dark glare aimed at my head, and I immediately scurried up to my feet, fixing my shirt. "Come here." I obeyed and came towards him, only to have him kneel down and look back at me. "Get on." I hesitantly approached him, and leant forward, putting both hands on his shoulders, and holding my legs at his sides. He ran towards the fountain and jumped up with ease, climbing faster than I did, and before I knew it, we were up. I hopped off of his back, and he regained his composure, leaping down off e building while I climbed down the ladder. "Stay close to me." I grabbed his arm and he look down at me skeptically, but we headed out into the crowded streets anyways. I kept my head down, but on the occasion, I looked around to see people staring at me, like I was some sort of foreigner. I **was** a foreigner, and the fact that I didn't have any other clothes was my problem. "Altair…" "What?" He looked down at me in annoyance. "I need new clothes…." He looked down at my shirt and jeans, and then looked forward again. "We will deal with that at the tailor." "But I thought we were heading to Masayaf?" "We are, the Rafiq visited the tailor earlier though, so that's where we are headed." I shut my mouth as we turned a corner, and found a stall covered in beautiful cloths. "Hello there sir, how may I help you?" The stubby looking man behind the counter with beady eyes looked over to me, before looking back to Altair. "I believe you have some clothes that you were asked to make." The stubby man brought a hand to his face, stroking his beard before he looked back up in remembrance. "Ah yes! You must be the young man that he mentioned! I'll be right back." The guy headed over to a small house before coming back out with and outfit that looked almost like Altair's, but smaller. "Thank you sir, how much will that be?" "Don't worry, your friend already paid for it, boy." Altair took the clothes and then started to leave, so I grabbed his arm and followed him. He led us to an alley, then took a right turn to a dead end. "Get changed." 'What?!" I looked at him in disbelief as he tossed the cloak and pants towards me, and I managed to catch it. "Can't we go back to the bureau? I can't undress in an alley!" "We are wasting time, now get dressed." Altair turned around and headed to the mouth of the alley, so I started to take off my pants, replacing them with the brown ones, and then my shirt, putting both items into my bag which I hid under my cloak. I put my red sash around my waste and headed back to Altair, who promptly handed me some shoes as well, and I put those on as well. My outfit looked a lot different than his, considering it wasn't covered in weapons, but it was more comfortable than my other clothes, and I blended better with these. He came closer to me and reached behind my head, pulling my hood up. "What are you-" "A woman does not wear these kind of clothes, so you will now be my younger brother, is that understood?" I nodded my head as we headed out of the alley, slowly heading towards the gate to leave Jerusalem….

Altair:What was that wizardry you used earlier! It was utterly...resourceful.

Bree:Wait until AC2, and you will find out.

Trinity:He'll be dead by then though...

Bree:So?


	3. Bandits

Bree:I don't own AC yadda yadda yadda

Trinity:Your in a hurry...

Bree:I just feel horrible, okay?

Trinity:k...

Altair:Are you secretly working for the templars?!

Bree:No, why would you think that!?

Trinity:Well, you haven't updated for a while...

Bree:ON WITH THE STORY!

Bandits

"Come here, and stay close." Altair made a small conversation with a group of scholars before joining them, dragging me along, and we headed for the exit. The guards just looked at us, but drew back and let us past, and we headed over to the stables once we were far enough away. He grabbed a pure white horse and led him over to us. "This is Ahmad Sofian." "Why'd you name him that?" "He's named after someone I used to know….." Altair looked to the ground, and then back to the white horse. He hopped up onto him, and then held his hand to me. "Are you coming?" He glared down at me, but I accepted his hand, and he hoisted me up behind him. He put Ahmad into a small trot, and it took five minutes until we got out of the Jerusalem limits. We kept riding until the sun was straight above us, and then we stopped to give Ahmad a break. "Here" He tossed me a leather pack containing water, and I assumed it was an earlier version of the canteen. I looked all around us, seeing amazing mountains when I expected to see endless amounts of sand. I saw a bush, and I thought it had moved, but I looked closer and saw nothing, so I turned back to Altair…..who was gone. All that was left was Ahmad, so I slowly approached him so I didn't scare him, and I kept looking around, to see where he went. That's when I heard a thwang from far away, and turned to just in time to see an arrow plant itself in my shoulder. I screamed so loud I thought I would lose my voice. The pain was unbearable as I fell to the ground, and Ahmad got scared and ran off. I tried to steady myself as I touched where the arrow pierced, covering my hands in blood. I tried to pull it out, and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming, but it wouldn't budge so I gave up. Then I remembered in the Revelations trailer when Ezio broke off the arrow, so I steadied myself on the nearest rock, and snapped it in half. The arrow partially ripped is way through my skin downwards because of my force, and the wound bled out even more, covering my white cloak in blood red. By now I could taste the iron in my mouth as well, probably from biting my tongue, but I didn't care. All I focused on the man coming towards me, who was holding a sword in my direction. Another man followed behind him, and the first man hissed at the other. "Where is the other one?! I thought I told you to keep an eye on him!" The taller guy(the first one) came over to me, still holding his sword out, and he put it under my hood, lifting it up off my head. "Well what do we have here? A woman in men's clothing, now why would you need to disguise yourself little girl?" He leant in closer to me, and I could smell his anti-hygienic breath from where I was, but thoughts of the guards earlier crept into my mind, so I kept quiet. Before he could get any closer, a small group of five other men came over to him. "We searched the area, but couldn't find the other one. We think he might have fled." "Well it's his loss….." Tall dude grinned, and the others looked at each other in confusion, before looking at me and realization hit his face, before they all broke out into smirks or grins. The tall guy came over to me again, and I froze for the first time in the last five minutes, realizing my abandonment. "Hurrrgh!" Everyone looked behind them to see their comrade had fallen, with a small red splotch surround a small knife in his spinal cord. "Search the area and find where that knife came from!" The entire group left except the tall guy, and he came over and turned me around, grabbing me by the hair and holding a knife to my neck. "You whore! Where did he go?! You probably planned this!" He sharply whispered in my ear as he pressed the knife closer to my throat, causing blood to start dripping. He looked scared, well I couldn't see him, but he felt scared. I could feel the knife trembling at my neck as he looked everywhere. I felt him slowly let go of my hair and drop the knife, so I turned around quickly, seeing him fall over with a large wound in his chest. I fell to my knees and looked up, seeing blood staining Altair's sleeve, including many other splats covering his cloak. "A-a….." Words wouldn't come out of my mouth as I started to fall to the side, but Altair held my shoulder and picked me up, bringing me over to Ahmad. "This is no place to dress a wound; we will stop at the next small village and get a place to stay." He had put me on the front of the horse and put his arms around me, while holding the reins at the same time. I had passed out after an hour because of blood loss, I presume, so I didn't realize that Altair had kept his hand around my waist to keep me from falling off…..

I woke up to the horse breaking into a run, and Altair with his overly serious face. "Why are you going faster!?" I tried yelling over the hoofs and wind, but he soon stopped the horse with a jerk. "Knight barricade. They started asking questions, and it's not like I could do anything with you to hold me back." He sneered down in my direction, and I cowered from his gaze, facing forward and instantly feeling a burning pain in my shoulder. "Don't move too much…..I still haven't been able to dress your wounds yet." I looked down at my shoulder to see it had started to bleed again. "Why can't you guys have pain killer….." I whispered under my breath as I held a hand to my bloody shoulder. "What are you talking about?" Yes, right. Master assassin, or soon to be master assassin, right behind me. "It's a…..ummm….drug to take away pain…." I looked forward to see a small town about a kilometer away. "We will find a place to stay, and clean yours wounds, but we are leaving at dawn tomorrow." I made a hum of approval as he put Ahmad into a jog, and we arrived at the village in less than a couple minutes. We had quickly found a place to stay, considering the woman housing us was part of the creed; one of the eyes and ears for places away from Masayaf. There were two extra bedrooms with a single bed each, and some spare clothes. I slowly took off my robes, leaving me only in my bra and brown pants, as Altair came into the room with a basin of water, some herbs, I believe, and finally, some bandages. He took his hood off to examine my wound more closely, and his short brown hair came inches from my face. I think I stopped breathing, but immediately started again when he pulled the rest of the arrow out, causing a burning pain to shoot through my shoulder. " You are smarter than you look, you kept the arrow in to keep it from bleeding out any further…." He grabbed a cloth that was floating in the small basin and he cleaned the surrounding dried blood from my wound. "You are very lucky that it did not get infected." He started applying the herbs, and I let out a hiss of pain, but he ignored it and kept going. Once he was finally done, he wrapped the white linen around my shoulder, and stood up quickly, taking the things and leaving. I slowly got up and unfolded the clean robe, and slowly put it on, careful not to reinjure myself. I didn't feel like sleeping without the robes, they just felt like they could give me all the comfort I needed at the moment as I started to think of what would happen to me. I thought back to my father, and how he would feel about me missing, and about how everyone else would feel. No one at school would miss me; that much I knew, but I didn't really care. Silent tears fell down my cheeks, but as I kept thinking about it, I might just get to reunite with my mother if something ended up happening. I can just hear her singing me lullabies now, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Altair shaking me, and telling me to get up. "It is dawn, and as I said, we are leaving now." I shook my head, getting rid of most of the grogginess, as I headed out the door following right behind him. We had been riding for an hour before we came upon a small waterfall, which poured out into a pond-like thing. "Hey Altair, can we stop for a bit, I bet Ahmad needs some water." He grunted, which I guessed was a yes, and we headed toward the small area. As Altair lead Ahmad over to the pond, I took off my sash, robes, and tied my hair back with a hairtie in my bag. All I was left in was my bra, underwear, and the brown baggy-ish pants, and I jumped into the water. "What are you doing?" Altair's words were morphed, but I still understood them as I broke the surface of the water. "I'm swimming, what does it look like?" "Get out now." "How about you come in?" No answer. "Can you even swim?" No answer again. "I could teach you…" "I can swim perfectly, now get out." "And why do I not believe you?" I ducked under the water, and Altair looked over the edge, but couldn't see me, until it was too late. "Gotcha!" I came up from the water and grabbed his ankle, causing him to trip and fall into the water with me. I kept giggling as I swam further away from him, afraid of his wrath once he got his hands on me. He flailed before sinking under the water, and didn't come up even after a minute. I started to get worried as I swam over to his last known location as I frantically looked around for him. I finally found his body, and I hauled it out of the water up onto the shore. "Altair? Altair!" He wasn't breathing. I didn't know what to do, so I started crying. I kept shaking him until I got an idea, but he would probably kill me after, if he didn't die first. I ripped his hood off of his head and I put my lips to his, breathing into his mouth. "I. Am. Such. An. Idiot!" I said each word separately as I pushed on his chest, and started the process over again. As I put my mouth to his for a third time, he coughed, and water from his lungs got into my mouth. He turned over onto his stomach, still coughing up water as I slowly backed away. I turned around on my knees and began to crawl away, before my ankle was ferociously grabbed, and I was pulled underneath him. "I have every right to kill you right now." His scowl frightened me even more than his blade did, but his anger lessened at the tears falling down my face. He retracted his blade and got up, leaving me on the ground. I slowly got up, and headed quietly back to the horse as Altair readied him. It was a silent trip as we finally arrived at Masayaf, and we went through the large gates of Assassin Central…

Trinity:Assassin Central...REALLY?!

Bree:So?

Altair:It is fairly, well, lame.

Bree:Well thankkkks!

Trinity:Remember to RxR!


End file.
